twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yi Jeok
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Professions Member of Deung Ha Bul Myung Musician |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Age 19 years old |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 0 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Male |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair White/Black |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Gold |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Father Yi Ha |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Master Yi Hwi |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! "Partner" Nabi |} Yi Jeok is the subordinate of Yi Hwi and a musician of Yu Hyang Ru. He is also the co-founder and co-leader of the Deung Ha Bul Myung alongside Yi Hwi as the Crimson Moon. Plot Ten years ago, Yi Jeok was entrusted by Empress Ahn Young to protect and escape with Crown Prince Jin Yeon. He then sets off with Jin Yeon led by Seon Woo Seo In and they are ordered to exit the palace and go to a red tile-roofed house. On their escape, Jin Yeon was wounded by a heuk rang and they hide themselves on a house where they are caught by a little girl.Twelve Nights manhwa; Chapter 0.1 They are then caught by Wol Young Hwa and she tells her daughter to call the guards. He then pleads that she does not do so and promises to stay for only one night since Jin Yeon's wounds are deep and cannot move anymore for the night. He is then told to leave immediately because they seem to be chased by guards and she does not want any problems. To stop further exchange of words, Young Hwa decides to kill Jin Yeon, but he covers him and receives the kick. He then glares and shouts at her wrongdoings. Afterwards, he is given a knife by Young Hwa in order to stop the problem in order for them to be hidden by the lady. Instead of killing Jin Yeon, he sacrifices his left eye by stabbing it because he thinks that his gaze had offended her. For the last time, he asks for Young Hwa's permission to save Jin Yeon for he must live. He was then stopped by Young Hwa and asks them to follow her, revealing to be Wol Young Hwa, the one they are supposed to find.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 0.2 Ten years later as a member of Deung Ha Bul Myung, he goes to Nam Hyeon to find the exiled previous Inspector General and asks someone from the Cabinet to check the accuracy of the rumors within the palace. After his arrival from Nam Hyeon, he attempts to make contact with him, but he disappeared, concluding that he must have been caught by the empress dowager's men. Later on, he reports to Yi Hwi of his visit to Nam Hyeon and that the compact exists while the latter changes into Nabi. They then go to Yu Hyang Ru, accompanying the .Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 7 During an evening meeting with some members of the rebel army in Yu Hyang Ru, he agrees to Wol Young Hwa's statement that events are unfolding quickly in their favor, thinking of it as a trap. However, despite Young Hwa's warning, he agrees that they should steal the compact, since that fact that it is a trap gives them more reason to steal it. Baek Ho then makes the preparations and asks him when the proper time to steal it will be. He answers frankly, that night is the best time so as not to give the enemy time as well. Nabi then volunteers himself since blending with darkness is his specialty and Yi Jeok volunteers as well.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 That midnight, he explains to the members that he and the Crimson Moon will retrieve the compact while Mu Jin and Baek Ho find the Inspector General. As he and the Crimson Moon escape after stealing the compact, the latter gets caught up in Baek Ju's lasso. He is then given the compact and orders him to escape by himself.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 10 He then finds Yi Hwi hiding in Yoo Dan Ah's chambers and knocks her unconscious in order to escape. He tends to his wound and advises him to rest. After partially healing him, he goes to Yu Hyang Ru because they said that Wol Young Hwa is "hurt".Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 11 However, Young Hwa is only drunk heavily after a drinking bet with Yi Won and has twisted her ankle a bit.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 12 Later that night when Yi Hwi, together with Dan Ah and Yi Won, was chased by the villagers of the slums, Yi Jeok strolls with Yi Hwi and Mu Jin in Bi Hwa Rim. He informs Yi Hwi that Yoo Ja Gyeom talked with him and that he has chosen Nabi for a job. He also asks Yi Hwi not to disappear without a word and not to apologize nonchalantly. Yi Hwi then spots Dan Ah and goes to her while he and Mu Jin hide in the trees. As Yi Hwi tends to Dan Ah's injury, he and Mu Jin leave a pair of plain shoes for Dan Ah.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 17 Early in the morning in Yu Hyang Ru, Wol Young Hwa informs Nabi that Yoo Ja Gyeom came in person to choose Nabi as a new teacher for Dan Ah. Because of her absence, Wol Young Hwa accepted the offer, much to Yi Jeok's disapproval. However, Nabi considered it as an opportunity to gather information about their enemy. Later that morning, he accompanies Nabi on the way to Yoo Ja Gyeom's residence. From a distance, Yi Won notices them and angrily grabs Nabi's arm. She insists to let her go, but he only holds her tighter. Yi Jeok then grabs her away and gets into a fight with Yi Won. They are then stopped by Baek Ryung and Nabi lectures him that there are things that cannot be obtained no matter how hard one works for them. Afterwards, he and Nabi continue on their way.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 18 Later in Yu Hyang Ru, he tells Wol Young Hwa that they encountered Yi Won again and to be more careful before anything happens. He asks her to relay the information to the Left Minister and orders Baek Ho to investigate Yi Won, arousing Yi Jeok's suspicion with Yi Won.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 19 At a pavilion in Yu Hyang Ru, Yi Jeok visits Nabi and asks her if she gathered any information from teaching Dan Ah. She answers that she has not gathered any information yet, but he notices Nabi's tiredness in acting their plan on reclaiming the throne. He suggests to give it all up if she thinks it is has become too difficult already. She flinches and chuckles at his remark, stating that they are only some steps away and if they are to give up, the life they have lived to take the last step will have been for nothing. From a distance, an enraged and jealous Yi Won witnesses Yi Jeok and Nabi together and, instead of giving Nabi her medicine, walks out.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 20 Yi Won then rushes to a closed Yu Hyang Ru and shouts his true feelings for her.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 21 Inside, Yi Jeok is with Nabi listening to Yi Won's sentiments and he advises her to not mind his feelings for her.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 22 Yi Jeok catches Nabi who plans to go to the Prime Minister's house. He begins to grow suspicious of Nabi's real agenda in visiting the Prime Minister's house and implies that he has already fallen in love with Dan Ah. He then asks her to promise that if Dan Ah becomes a hindrance to the plan, she will have to kill her and agrees to it. In Yu Hyang Ru, Yi Jeok and Nabi are visited by Meng Gyeom and Jang Rok Ha to deliver the weapons from Seo Seo.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 25 Nabi tells Yi Jeok that she should not have acted like she knew about Rok Ha's and Meng Gyeom's true identities, but he replies that it is a good decision or else they would have taken the rebel army lightly. They converse that they might be able to gather only a total of roughly 9,000 nyang to pay the guns they procured from the Western Nak Cheon Company which costs at least 100,000 nyang. Nabi thinks how they will be able to get that kind of money in one week and suggests to sell Yu Hyang Ru. She catches Seol Hwa eavesdropping by the window, but Yi Jeok catches her nonetheless. Seol Hwa justifies that she only wanted to see them ever since Nabi was taken off the gisaeng registers. They then agree to include Seol Hwa in their "secret discussion".Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 26 Yi Jeok is present at a meeting with the other rebel army members. Upon learning that there is a fake Crimson Moon, Nabi promises to find this fraud, but Yi Jeok stops her, saying that they should leave it as is. They then get involved in a heated argument whether or not they should save the people being affected, but Yi Jeok eventually ends the chat, leaving Yi Hwi infuriated. After the chat, Yi Jeok strolls with the Left Minister and Baek Ho who reports to them that Yi Won is not an ordinary person and thinks that he is the Duke's son. With this, Yi Jeok asks the Left Minister if he can get a picture of the current emperor, hinting that he has a clue on Yi Won's true identity.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 Quotes * "The compact is important, but what is most important to us is you." (To Yi Hwi) * "It was not meant to be. It is better to cut ties with him completely rather than leave him with any hope." (To Nabi about Yi Won) * "I know. A person's heart is difficult to control." (To Nabi) * "If at any point that girl becomes an obstacle to you, kill her without hesitation." (To Nabi) * "Yi Hwi-''nim, please don't continue to hurt yourself. You won't be able to endure it." (To Yi Hwi) * "''Eavesdropping is not a very nice thing to do." (To Seol Hwa)Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 26 * "You cannot save everyone." (To Yi Hwi) * "How are they your people? Right now, in this country... There are no subjets under your rule." (To Yi Hwi) * "Don't forget about the lives that were lost in vain, but keep them all in your heart. Gather all your sadness and anger, and stand up back again. We must stand up again." (To Yi Hwi)Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 45 * "We must not repeat the same mistakes. We can't afford to wait ten years again, can we?" (To Baek Ho and Mu Jin)Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 46 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung